Santo en mí
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Lo mismo el rojo y el verde pueden mezclarse y una serpiente y un león son capaces de convivir en una jaula sin acabar matándose. En un mundo donde las varitas sirven para algo más que para sacar conejos de la chistera, ¿qué puede uno dar por imposible?


(_"Creo en los milagros y quiero salvar mi alma. Sé que soy un pecador, voy a morir aquí, en el frío. Dije sí, oh, dije sí: nunca harás un santo de mí"_

**Rolling Stones** – Saint of me)

_**Santo en mí**_

Hogwarts vive. Puede que a ti, ajeno a toda esa magia, a los muros de piedra que respiran y hasta sudan, te suene a cuento de abuela vieja, pero te diré una cosa: las historias de los abuelos son siempre las mejores, así que siéntate y atiende, porque estoy a punto de regalarte una (me has caído bien).

En Escocia el aire tiene algo especial, revitalizante, por eso allí la hierva es más verde y los árboles no se vuelan con la lluvia. Te preguntarás si es ese algo apabullante lo que ha terminado por hacer que el grandullón de piedra cobre vida, pero nadie sabe con certeza si la magia vino con el castillo o flotaba en el aire antes de que él llegara. Si lo supiera tampoco iba a contártelo; el misterio que lo envuelve lo hace todavía más atractivo, como un madurito interesante del que no conoces pasado alguno, pero cuyo futuro eres capaz de leer en sus ojos.

Hogwarts vive, y como cualquier otro ser vivo tiene heridas de guerra. El viento y el granizo han erosionado picos que antes eran escarpados hasta convertirlos en elevaciones insignificantes, las arrugas están marcadas en forma de grietas profundas en su cara color gris pálido teñido por el sol. No tiene miedo de enseñar sus canas a los visitantes porque son parte de la familia, y abre sus puertas para recibir a los chiquillos que pronto se convertirán en hijos adoptivos (unos peores que otros, haciendo gamberradas y armando escándalo a altas horas de la noche, no dejándole descansar; recuerda especialmente a cuatro bándalos sonrientes, pero como padre permisivo que es deja pasar ese tipo de cosas).

Hogwarts cree que se parece un poco a George Clooney, pero ni tú ni yo vamos a sacarlos de su error.

Hogwarts vive y tiene alma. Un alma no del todo normal y aún así pura que se encarga de mantenerlo informado de qué se cuece en su interior y a día de hoy no le ha traicionado nunca. Un alma de ojos azules, barba blanca y un amor casi obsceno por los caramelos de limón.

Almas (directores, lo que sea) ha tenido muchas a lo largo de estos años, pero si tuviera que elegir, muy posiblemente ésta, ésta y no otra sería su preferida.

Seguro que sabes de quién te hablo.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dumbledore no es lo que se dice un director normal. Entre tú y yo, ¿los directores normales? No es que sepan mucho de sus alumnos. Pero Dumbledore sabe. Conoce a cada miembro de las cuatro casas tan bien como si se tratara de una prolongación más de su túnica color malva, qué podría y qué no podría llegar a hacer y de lo que realmente, realmente sería capaz.

Él sabía que James terminaría por conquistar a Lily (qué no iba a conquistar ese bribón, eso era lo que se preguntaba), y vio en los ojos de Remus el lobo al niño solitario que aullaba a la luna llena. Le cae bien esa chica, Luna, porque ¿quién no está un poco loco en un mundo como éste? Y Ronald, el pelirrojo de las pecas que siempre coge un caramelo cuando se lo ofrece, no cree que lo más destacable de él sea que es el pequeño de los Weasley.

Huele la guerra y la sangre que vendrá con ella, las muertes, las lágrimas; está todo en el aire. En la mano temblorosa de Minerva cuando unta la tostada de mantequilla en el Gran Comedor, _guerra_, en las respiraciones intranquilas de los animales del Bosque Prohibido, _guerra_, en la tranquilidad que suda el castillo, que no es más que la calma traidora antes de que venga esa cochina de la tormenta. _Guerra, guerra, guerra. _Y esos chicos a los que conoce tan bien, chicos como Luna y Ron lucharán en ella como en su momento lo hicieron James y Remus.

Pero también huele esa otra cosa. Es sutil, está tan lejos que su nariz de perro perdiguero envejecido casi no llega a captarla, pero sigue siendo inconfundible. ¿Victoria, dices? No, no. Podrían llegar a confundirse si te dejas llevar por el calor de la batalla y olvidas que en un campo manchado con sangre que no es la tuya, nunca serás vencedor.

Dumbledore lo sabe: es _la paz_. Es cierto que su cabeza sacudida por los años ha olvidado muchas cosas, pero nunca el olor de una vieja amiga. Puede que la contraseña de su despacho sí, qué pasa, es que la de este mes es díficil, pero eso otro no. Nunca.

Los amigos se hacen esperar, sí, uno queda a una hora con ellos y siempre llegan tarde, y cuando lo hacen entran en casa sin avisar, abren la nevera, cogen una de tus cervezas de mantequilla y se sientan en tu sofá con los zapatos quitados.

Sabe que ella llegará tarde o temprano como sabe que no será él quien lidere la resistencia cuando llegue el momento; las cosas ya no son como solían serlo antes y sus manos hace tiempo que dejaron de obedecer sus órdenes, empezando por la de no arrugarse. No. Cuando todo pase, cuando el destino juegue sus cartas serán otras manos las que ganen la partida de mus, unas jóvenes, pequeñas como el demonio pero lo suficientemente grandes como para coger el futuro por la solapa y llevarlo allí donde quieren que esté.

Unas manos

- ¿Puedo pasar, señor?- como las manos de Harry Potter.

Cuando la señorita paz venga, que lo haga para quedarse. No hay prisa: sólo lleva unos años de retraso.

Mientras tanto esperarán como mejor saben hacerlo.

Defendiéndose con las varitas y con los dientes.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Harry Potter nació una noche de Julio de 1980 y sobrevivió a una maldición que debía haberlo matado un año después, solo que nunca lo hizo. La gente que se refiere a él como el-niño-que-vivió no sabe que una parte de Harry murió en la misma habitación donde lo hizo su madre, en la casa en la que resonó la última carcajada de James Potter, y como prueba de ello le quedó una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente aquel octubre.

Ahí donde otros ven orgullo, entre ceja y ceja, todo lo que Harry puede vislumbrar es una hendidura bastante fea que le grita "_no están. No estarán nunca"_.

Dumbledore lo sabe.

Sabe lo que es que todo el mundo espere cosas de ti –cosas increíbles- cuando uno no quiere ser un héroe. Lo sabe porque puede verlo en sus ojos.

(Entre nosotros, también sabe que los héroes renegados son las únicas criaturas vivas –Merlín sabe durante cuánto tiempo- capaces de salvar el mundo justamente por eso, porque intentan salvarlo aunque sepan que no se lo merece por cómo les ha tratado)

Dumbledore sabe tanto que a veces podría llegar a ser hasta pedante. Si te conociera probablemente sabría en qué estás pensando antes de que tú mismo te dieras cuenta y después te ofrecería un caramelo de limón porque ésa es la manera que tiene él de juzgar a las personas. Si niegas con un gesto seco de cabeza es que eres directo, si aceptas pero te lo guardas en el bolsillo del pantalón eres inseguro, no sabes decir que no; también podrías decir un "no" alto y rotundo, pero entonces es casi seguro que no le caerás bien. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptar y comértelo, aunque es posible que aún así no le gustes porque no llevas calcetines.

Dumbledore sabe que Harry ha ido hasta su despacho para decirle que Draco Malfoy es un mortífago, pero que no va a hacerlo. Antes de decidirse a entrar ha pasado por delante de la estatua unas siete veces, vez arriba vez abajo, y hasta que no se ha hecho de noche no ha encontrado el valor para entrar, aunque, si le preguntas, seguramente te dirá que el tipo de valor que necesita ese chico nada tiene que ver con ir a su despacho, pero quién sabe.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

- Yo… no… En realidad no es nada importante.- respira, parece que se da cuenta de en qué tiene que gastar todo ese valor irracional que exuda desde que era un crío.- N-no. No me pasa nada.

Dumbledore, no hace falta que lo diga, lo sabe, claro que lo sabe, ¿pero por qué arruinarle la epifanía?

- ¿Un caramelo de limón?

Harry lo coge y se lo mete en la boca tan rápido que parece que va a atragantarse con él y después sonríe, medio disculpándose por lo que ha hecho (irrumpir en su despacho sin razón aparente) y un poco por lo que no se atreve a hacer (ni siquiera él está seguro de lo que es).

Dumbledore lo sabe. Sabe que cuando salga de su despacho Harry cerrará los ojos y se subirá el puente de las gafas con el dedo pulgar. Sabe que se dirigirá a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero como pasa siempre en las grandes historias, no llegará nunca. Por supuesto, habrá una serie de oportunas coincidencias que harán que desvíe de su camino, como escaleras que cambian de sitio o cuadros que le gritan al pasar.

Habrá una puerta abierta que llamará su atención y dentro, como en una de las mejores películas en blanco y negro que han creado nunca los muggles, estará él apoyado en una mesa, pálido. Culpable. Trágicamente guapo. Es bastante más que posible que Harry se castigue mentalmente después de eso _"guapo, pfft"_ y después se pase la mano por el pelo como su padre solía hacerlo, enredándolo aún más. El aire de rebeldía no queda del todo mal con su apellido.

(aun así, la realidad es que habrá pensado que es _guapo._)

No está seguro de que vaya a haber un enfrentamiento verbal, pero si lo hay

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

- Lárgate, Potter. Vete a salvar el mundo o a ganar cien mil puntos para Gryffindor por ahí.

- Si estás tramando algo con tus amigos los mortífagos…

- No será en una clase mugrienta como ésta. Ya sé que tú no, pero yo tengo más clase.

será Draco el que lo gane.

De una manera u otra las bocas acabarán encontrándose. Primero a dentelladas, con la rabia y la saliva que sólo seis años de odio pueden dar, luego con manos frías debajo de la piel y la ropa.

Ninguno sabrá a ciencia cierta quién de los dos empezó: a lo mejor fue Draco, cuya envidia había echado raíces en el centro de sí mismo por el _perfecto, perfecto de Potter_ y terminó estallando después de haber sido cultivada como un virus enfermizo durante años, convirtiéndose en algo mucho más aterrador e indomable, pero puede que no. A lo mejor fue Harry, _el bueno de Harry_, que siempre había dicho a viva voz que Malfoy seguiría los pasos de su padre y en el fondo pensó que llegado el momento no lo haría. A lo mejor es que Draco se había cansado de ser malo y Harry ya no era el bueno de Harry.

Quién sabe. Lo mismo el rojo y el verde pueden mezclarse y una serpiente y un león son capaces de convivir en una jaula sin acabar matándose. En un mundo donde las varitas sirven para algo más que para sacar conejos de la chistera, ¿qué puede uno dar por imposible?

Llegará un momento en el que las lenguas no serán suficiente; entonces Harry estará contra la pared, que es como ha estado siempre _-entre el mundo y la pared_, y Draco en él (no encima de él, _en él_, en todas partes), frotándose contra su pierna derecha de una manera que sería dolorosa de no ser por la corriente eléctrica que le sube desde más abajo de la pelusa del ombligo. Cualquiera podría verles porque la puerta está entornada y, sinceramente, a Harry casi le produce terror sentir como la sangre va acumulándose y latiendo bastante lejos de su cabeza con sólo pensar en ello, pero aún así, hombre, es que es ridículamente _caliente_. Luego Draco hace eso con la boca, lo de chuparle la clavícula, y _ya está. _Inicio/ apagar. Cerebro en off.

Las camisas con los escudos diferentes acabarán en el suelo como por arte de magia, y Draco siempre le echará la culpa de semejante comparación patética a la espalda de _ese Potter_, tensándose cada vez que se mueve, impidiéndole pensar. Seguro que lo hace aposta, _ese Potter_. Potter, Potter, Potter.

_Te voy a dejar una marca a la que va a ser imposible que sobrevivas, Potter._

Un segundo Harry le da la espalda a Draco y al siguiente es él el que está cara a la pared, arañándola con las dos manos, rozándola con la bragueta. Seguramente se le volaría la tapa de los sesos si no fuera porque Potter -porque_ Harry- _tiene los dedos enredados como un lazo del demonio en su pelo. Y habla. ¿Cómo puede hablar? ¿Cómo puede juntar frases dentro de esa cabeza rajada suya cuando la habitación se está derritiendo? En serio, todo ese calor. Derritiéndose.

- Di que… d-dime que no…

Un gemido y ahora es Harry el que está cara a la pared con los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas. KABUM. Draco quiere evitarlo, de verdad, quiere hacerlo pero es que no puede y le muerde la nuca, la oreja. Igual hasta llega a susurrar un poquito _"¿hablas sucio mientras follas, Potter?" _ y le separa las nalgas, se insinúa pero sin llegar a tocar donde él quiere que toque. Le roza, le lame, maúlla. _"¿suplicas, hmm?" _Le dibuja círculos con las caderas y Harry se mueve hacia atrás, intentado crear más fricción. _"a lo mejor tendrías que hacerlo. Suplicarme"._

- Por favor. Porfavor_porfavor_**porfavor**.

En su cabeza, Draco se promete a sí mismo recordar ese momento, el momento el que el héroe se doblegó ante el malvado dragón del castillo para pedirle que se lo follara.

En el mundo real es incapaz de pensar, ésa es la verdad. Es como un choque planetario (donde él es claramente Júpiter, grande y vaporoso, y Potter es marte, chiquitito y lleno de vida extraterrestre); todo lo que no son ellos desaparece bajo su estela, se abrasa y carboniza. Las mesas, las sillas, la puerta. Harry le coge "_ahí, justo ahí_, _nono-no pares por el amor de…" _y Draco mete un dedo, luego dos y luego no puede decir que recuerde nada más que no sean los gruñidos de león y los siseos de serpiente, lo sucio, lo bueno y lo malo; sobre todo lo malo que están haciendo.

Se han chinchado siempre, se odian desde mucho antes que eso. Son dos polos opuestos que no se atraen pero que están ahí, contra esa pared, rotos por dentro como pocas veces. Descargándose el uno en el otro, como de costumbre.

Si Harry le muerde el hombro lo que está diciendo es _"puto mortífago"._

Si Draco le lame la señal en la frente Harry oye "_héroe de mierda"_.

Así funcionan. O no funcionan. O lo que sea, mientras puedan seguir sintiéndose vivos.

Dumbledore lo sabe. No le preguntes cómo, pero lo sabe.

(Aunque si lo hicieras, si le preguntaras, seguramente te diría que los jóvenes rubios son la debilidad de todo héroe renegado que se precie, y después sonreiría y le saldrían arrugas de experiencia en los ojos.)

Fawkes le mira y parece que llora, pero Dumbledore _sabe_.

Sabe que cuando tenga su edad Hermione será mucho más lista de lo que lo es él; conoce todos los pasadizos secretos que Fred y George conocían, solo que jamás se lo ha contado a nadie porque le caían bien, ese par de hilarantes calcomonías. Sabe que no llegará a ver el final de esa guerra, pero está bien, no le importa no hacerlo si eso significa que habrá un final.

Sabe que Draco va a intentar matarle, pero también sabe, por esa manía de confiar en sus intuiciones que tiene, que llegado el momento no será él quien lo haga. Hay un sitio mucho mejor para el chico Malfoy que el que ocupó su padre, aunque él todavía no crea merecerlo. Sin llegar a entrar nunca en la luz pero lo suficientemente lejos de la oscuridad, lo justo para que no pueda volver a atraparle.

Dumbledore sabe. Ya lo creo que sabe: no te haces una idea. Pero todos esos secretos que ha ido acumulando se los llevará a la tumba.

Como el puñado de grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores que lleva en el bolsillo de la túnica.

* * *

_Ésta no es una pareja sobre la que yo suela escribir; de hecho, el slash en general no es un terreno sobre el que ponga los muy a menudo. Escribí 'Santo en mí' hace ya algunos meses, como parte de un reto para la KDD que se hizo del Livejournal en Madrid, y desde entonces hasta ahora no me había atrevido a subirla a fanfiction porque es un paso bastante grande, eso de publicar mi primera historia slash. Espero no haber defraudado a nadie, ni que los habituales de la pareja me odien, perdonadme si hay algún fallo aquí y allá o me he metido de lleno en los clichés habituales. Una hace que puede con la poca experiencia que tiene y las ideas que se le vienen a la cabeza (en su mayoría, locas)._

_Como siempre, gracias por haber leído. Se agradecerán comentarios de todo tipo, incluso de esos que llevan paquetes bomba._

_**Earwen Neruda**  
_


End file.
